To Understand the Other
by RegulusJamesLove
Summary: "I will not leave him." Harry stated, voice filled with determination. "He and I, are one and the same." he whispered. SPOILER TO LAST MOVIE. Don't read if you don't want spoiler.


**Me: **A short one-shot for the last movie I saw at the midnight launch. I hope you all enjoy it! But **STOP RIGHT NOW!** For this will **contain a spoilers** for the movie or people who didn't read the book and haven't seen the movie yet.

This one shot is not one one of my best ones, but, I will make better ones later on. This one I just needed to make cause of what happened in the movie.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Warning: **A bit morbid only cause of Voldemort.

**Added Note: **Just letting you know this only contains a few spoilers. I made Albus kinda evil in this. But this occurs out of canon. I'm sorry to those who like Albus, I just don't like him. This is completely fake from how it original is. I am not doing anything to change Albus, for this story goes out of canon. Also for some bad English. I'm having a hard time speaking and writing it. Hoping to improve soon with fanfiction and writing everyday.

* * *

><p>Harry looked around the white King's Cross station. He had finally done it. He had successfully killed Nagini and let Voldemort kill him in order to destroy Voldemort once and for all.<p>

Harry sighed, he was tired, even though he was only seventeen, he felt like he was a hundred years old.

His joints ached and pain took over his body like a flash fire. He was tired and starved, he almost didn't think he could actually kill Nagini in time before Voldemort killed him.

Voldemort.

Harry couldn't help, but feel sorry for the man he had to kill. Knowing all too well how both he and the Dark Lord were so much a like. People had failed in protecting them and giving them the 'love' that they wanted so dearly. They were trained with everyone's expectations on them without their consent on what they wanted.

They both had the gift to talk to snakes, animals that were great listeners and companions, yet were shunned for such ability to talk to them. Let alone like the serpent creatures.

They both were in abusive homes filled with scorn, beatings and neglect. And when they reached out, for help, for help to get them away. Were they denied and their hand slapped away. Being instead turned into fates puppets to fight and fight.

Harry looked around, not knowing what to do, before he decided to sit down. That's when he heard something. A croak of a sort, like something was having a difficulty breathing. Harry slowly went to the white benches that were at the platform before looking under. Staring in horror at the site before him.

There it was what looked to be a small man in the shape of a baby or small child. Covered in blood, with raw skin and eyes shut. As he opened his mouth as if chocking on nothing, but the air itself. "Voldemort." whispered Harry, the small figure seem to hear and tried to reach out to the voice. But, looked to be in too much pain to do so as he stopped trying to move his arm forward.

"Tom?" he whispered again, making the being in front gasp loudly, before going back to it smalls gasp for air.

"That is right Harry." came a voice.

Harry looked to see none other than his old headmaster. Dumbledore standing proudly in front of Harry with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. Harry frowned at his old Headmaster, before looking at the being under the bench. As if tossed away and hidden from site to the world. Unwanted, and unloved like a piece of trash.

"There is nothing you can do to help him." stated Dumbledore as he walked over to look at the soul fragment himself.

"Tom's other soul fragments are much larger than this one, so their all waiting on a different platform, this one though, was apart of you." he whispered, before getting back up to his full height, before looking at Harry.

"Voldemort should be arriving soon, and with that the fragments can leave together with the original soul and body, though this one is too weak to go on with them." he stated, before motioning Harry away.

"Come Harry, your parents are waiting for you, along with everyone else, they are quite excited to see you again." Dumbledore kindly smiled, before he started walking, but Harry did not follow. No, he stared at the fragment that used to be apart of him. Dumbledore stopped from his walk to look at Harry.

"I'm sorry my boy, but there is nothing you can do for him." Dumbledore repeated again, this time frowning as he watched the silent teen watching the fragment of Tom Riddle.

And then slowly, to Dumbledore's horror and Harry's own surprise, did Harry kneel down in front of the being. Bringing the fragment into his arms, before standing up with pride. Tom, who was gasping for breath a moment ago, seemed to breathe calmly again and less in pain as he clutched to Harry's shirt with a snake like gripe.

"Harry!" Dumbledore startled in alarm as Harry walked past Dumbledore. "I understand Tom's pain more than anyone else." Harry whispered as he continued walking away from the elder wizard. To where he did not know. But, he would not let Tom be alone.

Seeing a lone bench away from the one he saw Tom under, did he stride over with swift foot steps. Sitting down slowly as to not startle the bundle in his arms.

"Harry?" came a loving voice filled with concern and confusion.

At this Harry looked to see the surprise look of his Mother, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred and many Hogwarts students that he saw battling, on the platform. Some were sitting on benches, waiting for their own train, while others were on the floor. All eyes staring at the boy-who-used-to-live.

Harry knew the emotions that ran through his mother's eyes. Shock, confusion and horror were all jumbled in her eyes.

"I will not leave him." Harry stated, voice filled with determination. "He and I, are one and the same." he whispered, looking into his mother's eyes. The one that Severus loved so much, in fact, he didn't see his potions teacher. In fact, he didn't see his father either, this made Harry look around in confusion.

"If your looking for your father Harry, He already went aboard his train with Severus and Regulus." spoke Remus, making Harry nod slowly with disappointing frown. "We will always be with you Harry, in here." Sirius stated, patting his heart. Harry smiled at that, before he looked at the students and then Fred.

"I never wanted any of you to die." stated Harry, making Fred grin. "Aw, don't worry Harry, its another grand adventure really!" grinned Fred, while all the students smiled. "We died protecting family and friends too Harry." smiled Lavender, as she was beside Cho, who nodded as well with the same smile on her face as Lavender had.

All of a sudden the sound of a train could be heard be heard in the distance. Making everyone jump in excitement. Looking as a beautiful golden and white white train came into the station. It looked like the Hogwarts express, but bigger and more magnificent. But, the thing is, it only had one cabin. Soon the doors opened and a cloaked figure came out with a list.

Harry noticed the skeleton like hands as it read off names.

"Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Tonks Lupin, all aboard." hissed the creature, moving aside for them to go on aboard.

"Pup, be safe and strong." Remus whispered, kissing Harry's forehead. "We will meet again one day Harry." Tonks smiled, kissing Harry's cheek. Harry hugged the two back as best he could with Tom being in his arms, before they boarded the train.

"Harry, I hope in the next life that I can finally be the godfather that you always needed." stated Sirius, making Harry smile sincerely. "You already were." Harry whispered, making Sirius sigh in content. He hugged Harry, giving him a kiss on his forehead. Harry hugged Sirius for a long time, breathing in his scent, before sending him off.

"I'm sorry you weren't able to see your father off." Lily whispered as she kissed Harry's cheek. "He really wanted to wait until you came, but you can't hold the train for long." Lily whispered, making Harry smile. "I know, I will see father again." Harry smiled with reassurance, making Lily chuckle, before she looked at the bundle in his arms.

"You have a big heart harry, one made of gold, never lose it." with that, Harry gave his mother one last hug, before the train slowly left. All students waving goodbye including Harry as the adult rolled down the windows to wave back at them.

Harry enjoyed his time talk to many of the students, until group by group, they were gone. He had hugged Fred tightly, before he got onto his train. Fred promising that one day, he would see himself with George again. That he would see him, George and his whole family as one again. That he would see Ron, Hermione, and everyone else, even Cedric again.

Harry couldn't help, but cry as he waved the red head, and few other students away on their journey to the beyond.

"Its now just us my boy."

Harry looked to see Dumbledore stroll towards Harry. "Harry, are you sure about this?" asked Dumbledore as he looked at Tom. Harry narrowed his eyes, before nodding. "I will not leave him." Harry stated, but when Dumbledore was getting too close, he stepped back.

"But, Harry, that is the fragment piece of the Dark Lord." stated Dumbledore. Harry stepped back as he held onto the fragment. Who whimpered as he felt the atmosphere thicken. "Dumbledore I would kindly ask for you to give me some room." asked Harry, while Dumbledore lost his twinkle and smile.

"Harry, I'm doing something good for you, give me Voldemort, and I will place him somewhere so he can't hurt another soul." He demanded.

"No." Harry whispered.

But, before anything else could happen. The sound of another train came. But, unlike the other trains, this one was darker looking. Having bones all around it, while giving off an air of dread. The train stopped, making another being come out like all the other. But, this one had chains coming out from under it cloak.

"Albus Dumbledore." it called, making Dumbledore look wary at the train.

"You've been prolonging this enough." stated the being. "Come now, or I shall use force." it threatened. This caused Dumbledore to quickly rush towards Harry trying to grab the fragment. But, he didn't get far as Harry ran away from him. While chains wrapped around the elder wizard, dragging him into the train.

"You alright?" asked the hooded skeleton, while Harry stared as his grandfather like figure struggled on his seat with his chains.

"He has been trying to do that, with every other soul from Tom Riddle, trying to push them into this train, when he is the only one allowed on it." stated the creature. "He's been getting away from many others, but I would not allow anymore of this." the creature finished.

"What is this train going to?" whispered Harry.

"He will pay for sins he created, then he'll take another train to finally live his other life, get ready Mr. Potter, for you train is right behind this one." at that, the figure stepped back into the train. The train left with fast speed, as if not letting the other wizard any chance to escape, before another train, like the ones he saw his friends and family go on came soon after.

But, Harry noticed other figures in the train, but looked at the hooded figure first as he came out. "Good, get on Harry Potter and Tom Riddle. You are the last ones." stated the figure, motioning them inside.

Gulping, Harry walked inside, to see a site to behold. Sitting on the seats, was Toms everywhere. One looked like the Tom in the Diary, making Harry know that these were the horcruxes. Even Nagini was on the train wrapped around the current Voldemort. Harry sighed as he sat down next to him, since it was the only seat left.

He felt all eyes on him, as the door closed and the train went off.

"So...how long do you think the train ride will be?"

Harry talked with Tom and Tom to Harry as they rode the train. Each opening to each other, talking about things that seemed to be useless to both of them. But needing the comfort of each others voices. For it was scary to go onto the next life.

And after awhile, when things went dark and it appeared night to show outside the windows. Did Harry leaned against Tom, as they slept next to each other. Two souls who are so alike, cling to each other as much as they can. For the two are connected by a chain that wold never break. .

And that is how would it stay as two twins walked into Hogwarts hand in hands as they walked down the isle towards the sorting hat. One twin would have tamed straight black hair and red eyes. While the other would have wild black hair, with green eyes. The two clutch tighter to each other as their names were called to be sorted.

"TOM MAXWELL BLACK!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"HARRY ALEXANDER BLACK!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Yes, that is how it would stay as the two hands stayed connected under the Slytherin table while the twins conversed with the other in excitement of their first year.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> I didn't really make Dumbledore evil, even thought it looked like it. I just wanted show how Dumbledore, even though had good intentions, had virtually created everything in place and I think needs punishment. I don't like him too much anyway.

As for when I saw this in the movie. I wanted Harry to so badly cuddle Voldemort in his arms. Damn Dumbledore! DAMN YOU! But, I decided to create a little something to make me happy. Besides, its ridiculous how he only saw Dumbledore and not the other dead people. So I added them into it with a bit of closure. You know, what if he shot Nagini dead first, then Voldemort killed him? And what would happen if he actually got onto a train. Stuff like that.

I will make more one-shots within this and next month to celebrate the final movie being out. Thank you all for reading this.


End file.
